originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Svetlana Kargin-Morimoto
Svetlana Kargin-Morimoto is a Pokémon Gijinka character created by Athorment on November 3rd, 2013. She is a character in deviantArt's group La-Pokafe. Gijinka Pkmn Worker Application Name: Svetlana Kargin - Morimoto Age: 21 years old Gender: Female Section: Hearts || Spades || Clubs || Diamonds Job: Cook Pokemon: #227 Skarmory Moves: -Ability: Keen Eye. Opponent cannot lower her accuracy. It ignores evasion boosts of the opponent * Air Slash. (Flying) The user attacks with a blade of air that slices even the sky. It may also make the target flinch. * Night Slash. (Dark) The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily. * X-Scissor. (Bug) The user slashes at the target by crossing its scythes or claws as if they were a pair of scissors. * Flash Cannon. (Steel) The user gathers all its light energy and releases it at once. It may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. Nature: Adamant / Quirky Likes/Dislikes: + Knives + The thrill of busy days in the kitchen. She loves cooking and is very proficient at it + throwing knives + Handkerchiefs + shiny things can distract her in a good way (aka, likes jewels and precious metals) + apple juice + Being an early bird. She exercises every morning. + Have i said knives? + Little Kids - Baking. She dislikes Ovens. - Dirt. Washes hands often. - People who mention she can't fly (angers her) or the topic itself (Sports or just the mention of flying upsets her) - She doesn't let anyone touch her back. - Has low tolerance to alcohol so she avoids drinking it like the plague. - Dancing. Don't ask her to dance - Bunk beds. She moves a lot on her sleep so she tends to fall from the top - Gangs Personality: Protective, caring, Energetic, seen always on the move, loves what she does, keeps a professional demeanor, methodic, carefree, passionate about her job, Order-maniac, rebellious, Affectionate to only those close to her, Combative (Specially to other cooks saying her food is bad), resentful, unfocused/Scattered, honest, selfless. History: When younger she got mixed up with the wrong people out of frustration from her parents' divorce. Her mother remarried and had a set of twins years later. At some point she loses her wings by defending her little baby sisters. She keeps practicing with knives and trains her speed to get revenge, but finds an alternative in Cooking, on which she quickly becomes proficient in. She gets hired from restaurant to restaurant, sometimes going up and sometimes going down, until getting a spot on the diamonds faction club "The Winter wonderland". Information: -Hairstyle idea suggested by Zanyzarah , last name and pokemon were suggested by Analiss -She is pan. Has never been in a relationship. -May sometimes get a crush on someone, but will be too shy to talk to them about it, using the inspiration to work better. She is ok with not being noticed. -There's a wall with scratches. It's one she chose to practice knife throwing and vent. Avoid putting things near that spot. -Has a Younger brother (15 years old) and a set of twin sisters (9 years old) Gallery Livestream_Nov8_svetlana_by_Athorment.png|Headshot drawn in a livestream|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Livestream-November-8th-pt-1-412329350 Livestream_Nov_8_pt2_Svetlana_Athorment.png|Chibi in a Livestream|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Livestream-November-8th-pt-2-412399044 Pokafe-Scarf Sharing Svetlana Selene Athorment.png|Sharing scarf and hot drinks with Selene|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Pokafe-Hot-drinks-413576141 LP-Smooth_Svetlana_Selene_comic_Athorment.png|Trying to Flirt with Selene (Click for Full Comic)|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/LP-Smooth-Svetlana-417591412 LP-cupcake_play_svetlana_Selene_by_athorment.png|playing with cupcakes|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/LP-Cupcake-Play-422087569 LP-SvetlanaxSelene.png|Birthday gift for Analiss|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/LP-Selene-X-Svetlana-414618451 lp_svetlana_s_sisters_by_athorment-d7upjdc.png|Svetlana with her younger sisters|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/LP-Svetlana-s-Sisters-474843216 Fan Artwork Athorment_Chibi_Gifts_Svetlana_Selene_by_lady_of_link.png|with Selene by Lade-of-link|link=http://lady-of-link.deviantart.com/art/Athorment-Chibi-Gifts-417377537 secret_santa_for_athor_svetlana_selene_by_shaanichan.png|Secret Santa by ShaaniChan|link=http://shaanichan.deviantart.com/art/Secret-Santa-for-Athor-421511430 mistletoe_kiss_svetlanaxtaylor_by_shaanichan-d6x4v0s.png|MistleToe Kiss by RaeNoir|link=http://raenoir.deviantart.com/art/Mistletoe-Kiss-SvetlanaxTaylor-418451212 lp_svetlana_selene_secret_santa_2014_by_coke_in_pebble.jpg|Secret Santa by Coke-in-Pebble|link=http://coke-in-pebble.deviantart.com/art/LP-Secret-Santa-2014-497988294 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Pokémon Category:PokeGijinka